1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Power semiconductor devices have wide applications. For example, power transistors can be found in electronic equipment or apparatuses, such as air conditioners, elevators, public transport systems, neon lights for multimedia demonstrations, and display panels. Thus, it can be observed that power semiconductor devices are key components of power electronic appliances.
A conventional manufacturing method for power transistors includes multiple semiconductor processes, which involve considerable outlay of manpower, time, and cost. The processes consume much water for washing away chemicals. Water supplied for the semiconductor processes is always reduced to meet domestic water demands. Production lines may be halted if water shortages worsen. Some processes, for example, impurity diffusion and oxidation, are conducted in high temperature ovens, and therefore, the processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices are not environmental.